Second chance
by BreeOUAT
Summary: Set in 3. 21 of Once Upon A Time, and 5. 22 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer- Sam and Buffy sacrifice themselves to save Dawn and to stop Hell breaking lose. Fate decides to give Sam a second Chance, bringing her back as a baby. And a certain wish is wished. But when she comes through a portal to Storybrooke, she doesn't remember anything. Dawn, Renesmee and Henry somehow know the girl
1. Preface

Preface

 _Once upon a time, there lived a princess who grew up with her older sister in the foster care system, but they weren't treated, as they should have."_

 _The princess was the Saviors younger sister. The younger princess's sister was also a princess. She and Emma found their family and the younger princess helped her big sister free the town from a dark curse that the Evil Queen casts."_

 _She did many amazing thing, including saving her baby brother Neal from Selena. Sam only just got to meet him._

 _The young princess and her friend aka Buffy The Vampire Slayer sacrificed themselves for Buffy's younger sister and the princess's best friend Dawn._

 _The princess and Buffy realized they must die to save everyone from hell been unleashed on earth."_

 _They told Dawn that they loved her and to be brave._

 _The princess tells her best friend to tell her family that she loves them and that she died to save Dawn."_

 _And in her final act of bravery, she and Buffy jumped through the portal. Buffy and the princess's eyes closed when they were nearly through it."_

 _They died._

 _But Sam who was the princess got a second chance in life and from a certain someone's wish and is reincarnated as a baby in the Enchanted Forest._

 _Fate said that the princess's heart was pure._

 _A fairy finds her and takes her in, but there was something special about the child- she aged every 2 months. The fairy was called Tiger Lily and was Blue's daughter. She knew that the child was Emma Swan's little sister and Snow White and Prince Charming's child._

 _Emma needed to know that her baby sister was alive, so she sent her in a portal to the Land Without Magic, Storybrooke." I sent a letter with her, explaining everything."_


	2. Not Fair

Chapter 1: Not Fair

 **Emma's POV-** Emma is thinking to herself.

It had been three months since my baby sister had died and I was still not coping. My baby sister was dead. It was very quiet without the 13 year old.

I didn't get to say goodbye- my sister and I had had a fight before she died.

That eats me alive, everyday, and probably will for the rest of my life.

She should have been 24, but her physical body is 13. She can't age because she's a Shape- Shifter. When she couldn't age anymore, people in the orphanage or foster homes would call her a freak or a loser. She told me that.

I'm lucky I grew up with her, I practically raised her." We grew up in the foster care system. I missed about a year of her life though because I went to jail for stealing watches. I was so stupid and naïve. I will never forget that day- it was still fresh in my memory. My sister got to stay with me in the jail cell, until a social worker came and had to pry my baby sister away from me. "I don't wanna go," she cried.

It broke my heart to see her like this. I broke our mother's promise to always stay with her and protect her." "I was just 6 years old."

Mum and Dad missed out on 21 years of her life. I can't even say my little sister's name." I call my sister she or her or my baby sister. Even little sister."

I know I'm an adult, but I still sleep with my sister's baby blanket every night when I'm asleep."

Henry was coping better then me, and she was his aunty."

The first night of her death, Henry stayed glued to my side, he even slept in my sister's bed with me, before life had to go on and Henry returned to school and took turns sleeping at Regina's house and here. I had to go back to work with my deputy, who was also my father." Mum returned to work as a teacher at the school, leaving Neal with Granny.

"It wasn't fair!" I wish she and her friend didn't have to sacrifice their lives for Dawn. Giles told us that's what she did, but we didn't know anything else."

I didn't even know it would happen."

I think she was trying to protect us all, which was ironic as I was older then her."

I miss her everyday.

Mum and Dad weren't coping well either. They didn't get to say goodbye either. Neal was only a baby, but he keeps looking for her. I do too. I keep looking at the door, thinking she was coming, but she isn't." "We were our baby brothers god mothers."

Dawn looks out for us, and I think she made Dawn promise to."

Mum, Dad and I don't know how my sister and Buffy died, none of them will tell us, and frankly I'm sick of it."

I should've been there with her, should've stopped her, but we didn't know because she kept us in the dark."

I felt like I've broken that promise to protect her- twice "

Sometimes I think its all my fault she died."

Henry comes over everyday and sometimes I don't wanna let him go. He and Neal are all my parents and I have left- besides Regina who is my step grandmother."

I'd give anything to be able to see her again, I want to be able to hold onto her, to tell her I was sorry for fighting with her.

"I WISH SHE WAS HERE." I said it loudly in my head, as loud as I could. It wasn't like it was going to come true- my baby sister was dead.


	3. 3 Months Ago How Sam and Buffy Died

**Dawn's POV**

I saw Buffy hit Glory with the hammer, and after that, Sam throws Glory into a wall with her telekinesis. Then they hurried up the tower and they heard me scream out in pain.

On the platform, tears flow down my face as I scream in pain. Doc is right in front of me, his face near mine. He was grinning. "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts… let the blood flow free…" I cried out in pain as he cut me along the arms and ribs.

A minion was cutting Roland too along his ribs, letting his blood flow free, as he was the final ingredient for the Key-, which was I because he was Sam's connection, her imprint. She'd do anything for him, and now I could see she was feeling his pain through the imprint connection. Emma, Robin and her family didn't know about her imprinting yet."

"Sammy!" Roland said, crying out for her.

I see Buffy and Sam climb up to the tower. "Dawn!" Roland!" they called out.

"Buffy…" Sammy…" Roland and Dawn said.

Buffy and Sam strode towards Doc. He waves the knife in their faces and Sam uses her telekinesis to throw it out of his hands.

Sam threw him off the tower with her telekinesis.

Buffy untied me while Sam untied Roland, hugging him. "Hurts," Roland told Sam.

"Buffy, it hurts… I told her.

"I got you… "You're gonna be okay…" Buffy said and I hear Sam saying the same thing to Roland.

Blood flowed down Roland and I's legs, pooling on our feet and dripping down into the air…"

The blood stops in the middle of the air about twenty feet down, suspended by some mystical force. Another few drops join it and they begin to transform into a crackling ball of energy, white with power at the very center.

Buffy and Sam start to drag Rol and I down the platform, but I stop them. "Come on!" they tell me.

I look at the energy ball. The platform rumbles and shakes, wind whipping the three of our hairs. I look back at Buffy. "I can't." "It's started."

The energy ball grows- it shoots out a lightning- like tentacle of energy. It hits an intersection of the street and the street crumbles away

Up on the platform, Sam, Roland, Buffy and I could see what was happening. Another rumble nearly shook us off our feet and Roland whimpered. Sam hugged him and he clung to her.

Hell was breaking lose." "People were screaming."

"I'm sorry…" none of this would have happened if I were alive…." "Roland wouldn't have been kidnapped by Glory…"

Buffy shook her head and Sam did the same. "It doesn't matter." "Nothing-"

"I took Roland's hand, we had to jump and went to, but Buffy and Sam grabs hold of me and Roland and gets between us and the end.

"What are you doing?" Buffy and Sam said at the same time.

"I can end this," Dawn says. "Roland and I have to jump off."

 **SAM'S POV**

I looked at Dawn, horrified at what she just said. My best friend wanted to die.

"No!" Buffy and I said at the same time.

"We have to jump… the energy- Dawn said.

"It'll kill you and Rollybear," I told her. "I can't let my imprint die."

"Rolly and I know about the ritual!" "We have to stop it," Dawn said."

"No!" Buffy and I say in unison.

"We have to!" "Look what's happening!" Dawn told us.

Roland held onto me tight as a crack opens and a dragon flies out, screeching as it flew past us.

"Buffy!" Sam!" Dawn said.

"Buffy and I don't care

"Don't be scared," I told Dawn, feeling my empathy flow through me.

"Buffy!" Sam!" We have to." Dawn said.

"Buffy and I don't care!" "Dawn, we can't lose you and Rollybear- Rolly needs his father," I said, reading Buffy's thoughts.

"You have to!" "You have to let us go- Blood starts it, and until our blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." "You have to let us go… Dawn says.

Buffy and I looked at Dawn and Roland. "No!" Not letting it happen.

Realization sweeps over Buffy's face and I read her thoughts.

 _"_ _It's always blood…"_

 _"_ _They made her from me."_

 _"_ _Death is your gift."_

 _"_ _The savior's sister will finally feel like she's done her bit, she will be able to move on."_

Buffy and I must die so Dawn and Rollybear can both live… Rolly needed his father, he's all he has left in his family." I knew if I let Dawn and Rolly jump off, I would never be able to live with myself, because I would be too guilty and Rolly would suffer for it…" "I couldn't let that happen."

The sun was just starting to rise on the edge of the platform. Buffy and I look at it before we turn back to Dawn and Rolly for the last time.

Dawn and Roland know what's going to happen. "Buffy!" "Sammy… no…"

"Dawnie…" Sam and I have to- Buffy says as I turn to look at Roland for the last time. "Rolly…" "I have to do this… to give you a chance of life." "Emma has to live… she's done so much for me."

 **"** **NO!"** Dawn and Roland said.

I brought Roland over to Dawn and Buffy where we did a group hug. "Listen to us!" "There's no time, Dawn, Rolly, please listen to Buffy and I," I said as Buffy and I brought Dawn and Rolly close so we could speak in their ears. "Dawnie, Rolly, listen to us. "We love you, we always will." "This will work."

I looked at Buffy as she spoke. "Tell Giles Sam… and I figured it out, and that we're okay. "Give my love to our friends- you have to take care of them now- take care of each other. Be strong, Dawn. Buffy looked at me and I spoke my final words to Dawn and Rollybear. "Look after Rolly, Emma, Henry, my brother Neal and my parents… "Promise me you will Dawn." "Please. "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it… be brave." "Live." "For us."

Buffy and I wipe a tear away from our faces, memorizing Rollybear and Dawn's faces. We kiss both of them, memorizes Emmy, Mum, Dad, Henry, Hook and Neal's faces. I placed Roland in Dawn's arms, kissing him on the head, before we took each others hands and ran towards the end of the platform. We reach it and dive out, down towards the ball of energy.

 **ROLAND'S POV**

Dawn and I watch, crying as Buffy and Sammy's bodies fall down into the energy field of the entrance that they cause- the energy going even wilder.

I don't take my eyes off them.

Buffy and Sam floats in the center of the powerful whirlpool, before being hit with lots of electricity. Dawn and I watched as their eyes slowly closed. The electricity was on their faces. The energy ball expanded and suddenly disappears as Buffy and Sammy's bodies fell through and came down, falling heavily on the ground in front of us.

Our friends slowly come towards them. I'm still in Dawn's arms and I hide myself from the world in Dawn's hair. We come down slowly- Xander is carrying Anya, Willow and Tara are crying, and Giles comes over.

I try to go to sleep, but can't- the picture won't get out of my mind. Dawn is holding unto me tightly.


	4. The Wish and the Choice

**SAM'S POV**

In Heaven, Buffy and I are looking down on everyone. Emma, my parents, Henry and Neal are in the living room of the loft, eating dinner, Robin, Regina and Roland were at Granny's eating dinner, but Roland was moving his fork around, not really eating. He hasn't eaten much in the three months that Buffy and I died. He's become a mute too." Robin and Regina were really worried about him, he has nightmares of Buffy and I dying every night and that eats me alive. Zander, Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Tara are back at work. Emma and Neal keep looking at the door, thinking I'm coming, but I'm not.

Emma isn't coping very well- Emma and I fought the night before I died. It eats Emma alive everyday. Emma sleeps with my baby blanket every night- I think it comforts her.

Henry slept with Emma for the first few nights, before life had to go on.

Emma misses me every day- same goes for me. I miss them all.

Emma wished really loudly for me to be on earth again, while Willow did a spell to bring Buffy back.

Emily who was our guide and guardian angel came over to us.

"Samantha, a wish has been made by you're older sister, you can choose to leave here or stay," she told me.

I looked at her. "I choose to go home," I told her.

She nods. "Very well, but you will be back in the Enchanted Forest and eventually will be back to Storybrooke. "You will come back as a baby and age every two months."

She then turned to Buffy who said she wanted to go back to earth too and we begin to fade away to start our new lives."


End file.
